LostGood
by ninaxwings
Summary: The Losties take a road trip to a music festival in West Virginia, LostGood. Four days of peace, partying, music, and maybe even the smoke monster ensue. Roughly based on my experiences at the Allgood festival this year. Centers around the A-team.
1. Come Together

Kate gripped the arms of her seat as the plane shook. Turbulence always made her nervous. The captain came on over the intercom and told everyone to fasten their seatbelts. She squeezed her eyes shut as the plane shook mercilessly. Then it was over. She could unfasten her seatbelt and move about the cabin freely. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned her head back. Only a few more hours until she landed in South Carolina. Then the second leg of the adventure would begin. Jack had said that almost everyone was coming but that didn't really mean anything. A lot of them had kids now and couldn't just take off whenever they felt like it. Kate closed her eyes and tried to sleep for the last few hours of the flight. She wouldn't be sleeping much over the next few days.

Jack was trying to get out of the hospital early today because he had to pick up Kate from the airport. He was the chief of surgery at the Medical University of South Carolina hospital which meant everyone was constantly on his ass. He was washing his hands in the scrub room, getting ready to leave when the door opened. He jumped about a foot in the air and turned around to see who it was.

"Sneaking off early today?" it was his ex-wife, Juliet. She was also a doctor in the hospital.

"I have to pick up Kate from the airport." said Jack

"She finally decided to come?" Despite their falling-out, Juliet looked happy that Kate was coming.

They went back a very long way. They had been best friends all the way through high school then roommates at the College of Charleston, where the whole group came together.

"Yes, are you still coming?"

"I signed up to be an emergency doctor, of course I am," she replied "You should too."

"No way," said Jack "This is my only vacation for a long time, I'm not going to spend it working."

Juliet made a face at him and looked at her watch.

"I have to go," she said "Tell Kate I'll see her there."

Jack nodded and practically ran out of the scrub room and down to the parking garage before anyone else could stop him. He was ready to go. More than ready.

Sawyer and Hurley heaved the last of their gear into the back of Hurley's big, yellow hummer and slammed the door. They were in Sawyer's driveway, packing and waiting for everyone else to show up.

"So who-all is riding in the hummer?" asked Sawyer

"You, me, and Sayid." replied Hurley, wiping sweat from his brow. He hated coming to Charleston. Not only did the weather suck, it was also ridiculously expensive to ship his car here. "The weather at this thing better be nice."

"It's gonna be really hot in the daytime, freezing at night, and it might rain."

"Why am I even coming?" Hurley muttered to himself

"It wouldn't be the same without you, Jabba." Sawyer punched him in the arm and started walking around to the back of the house. He was a cop, which meant he had several guns. He also lived out in the sticks which meant he could have target practice right in his back yard. Hurley settled in a lawn chair and watched him shoot at paper targets and beer cans. An hour passed and they heard a car pull up in the driveway. A few minutes later Sayid walked around the back and joined them. He hadn't gone to College of Charleston with the rest of them, he attended the Citadel, a military college in the same area of downtown Charleston. His parents had relocated to South Carolina from Tikrit when he was sixteen. His high-school sweetheart, Nadia had died in a freak accident two years earlier and he still wasn't the same man he had been before. He seemed empty. He hadn't wanted to come with them but after enough harassing phone calls he finally succumbed. He nodded hello to Sawyer and Hurley and stepped up next to Sawyer, holding out his hand for the gun. Sawyer grinned and handed it to him. Sayid wanting to shoot at stuff was a good thing, he had been in the army for awhile after he graduated the Citadel. This meant he was starting to remember what it felt like to enjoy something. He shot a paper target square in the chest and Sawyer clapped him on the shoulder.

"It's great to have you here, man." Sayid half-smiled and flipped the safety back on the handgun.

"It's good to be back." he said. Maybe things would get better now. Maybe this trip was the beginning of something different.

Jack parked his jeep in Sawyer's driveway and looked over at Kate. She was silently staring at her hands folded in her lap. He reached over and clicked her seatbelt open. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked

"Is Juliet in there?"

Jack laughed and shook his head.

"No, she already left. She signed up to be one of the on-site doctors."

Kate breathed out a sigh of relief and opened her car door. They walked up the driveway together and Jack rang the doorbell. They couldn't have been more surprised by who answered.

"Claire!" yelled Kate, throwing her arms around Claire's shoulders "I thought you had to stay with Aaron." Claire hugged her back and smiled.

"Uncle Jin and Auntie Sun are watching him for the weekend." said Claire. Kate released her and she turned to hug her brother. "I missed you, bro."

Jack squeezed her tight and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you too, where's Charlie?"

"Everyone's around back playing beer pong, come on you can be next on the table."

Everyone was assembled in Sawyer's back yard. Charlie and Desmond had challenged Sawyer and Jack to a game of beer pong and they were bantering back and forth over the table while Claire kept score. Hurley was at the grill searing kabobs with filet and shrimp. Kate and Sayid sat off to the side in lounge chairs, talking quietly. They had always been very close friends. It was the first time they had all been together again since graduation though from the way they were acting it was like they had never been apart. Sawyer and Jack raised their hands in triumph as the ball bounced into Desmond's last cup. He downed it and immediately stumbled to a lounge chair and sat down.

"I thought you Scots were supposed to be big drinkers." said Sawyer, walking over to sit beside him.

"The wife and kid have slowed down my alcohol consumption, brotha." said Desmond.

"Where are Penny and the little guy?" asked Charlie

"With Grandpa Widmore," said Desmond "He's taken them to Rome for the weekend."

"We need to get Aaron and Charlie together to play," said Claire, coming to stand with Charlie "they're practically family."

"Aye," said Desmond. The conversation was cut off by Hurley calling that the kabobs were done. Everyone took a plate and settled in chairs.

"So, Sawyer," said Kate "I really don't know much about this thing, what exactly are we going to?"

"We're going to LostGood, Freckles."

Kate gave him the blank stare. Charlie, Jack, Desmond, and Sawyer exchanged looks. They had attended the festival together every summer that they were in college. This was Sayid, Kate, Hurley, and Claire's first time though. Sawyer nodded to Charlie who instantly launched into a detailed summary of the festival. It was held every July on Morgan's Mountaintop in West Virginia. The campgrounds spread over four large hills and on the fifth hill was where the music was set up. There were two big stages every year and one little stage. They were nestled at the bottom of the biggest hill, almost like a natural stadium. Musical legends played there every year. This year Jacob and The Man in Black were headlining along with Widespread Panic and Further with Phil Lesh (Phish) and Bob Weir (The Grateful Dead). It was going to be four days of partying and amazing music. Techno bands like Bassnectar and The Disco Biscuits were scheduled to play the dance parties at night and there was a rumor that Damien Marley and Nas would be playing a surprise show. Naturally, everyone was very excited except for Sayid.

"You did not say we would be camping." he mumbled to Sawyer

"Oh come on Captain Falafel this could be the last time we'll all be together," said Sawyer "It might as well be legendary."

"This is one of those weird, new-age hippie gatherings, isn't it?" asked Kate. Jack looked down guiltily.

"Don't worry, Freckles I'll protect you from the hippies." said Sawyer, grinning

"Is it too late to back out?" asked Hurley

"Oh yes," said Charlie, clapping him on the shoulder "Far too late."

Hurley raised his beer in the air and everyone followed his example.

"To family, to the College of Charleston, to free love and excessive drug use," he said

"I'll drink to that, brotha!" said Desmond. Everyone clinked their bottles and drank the toast.

"Allright, y'all," said Sawyer "The camping gear is packed, cars are gassed, we're full of good food and booze. It's time to sleep cause we start drivin' at 4 AM. We need to be there right when the gates open to get a good camping spot." Everyone groaned and got up to go inside and sleep. Tomorrow the true journey started.


	2. Undercover Werewolf

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you haven't seen the bloopers from season 4, get on you tube, search for lost bloopers season 4 and watch them. You'll laugh harder If you do!**

This chapter is ridiculous, hilarious, and serious all at the same time. I hope you guys like it. If you like this, read Until the Day I Die, it's really funny. Seriously it is.

Ana-Lucia ducked as the tent poles swung towards her head and almost knocked her out.

"Eko!" she yelled at her big friend who was unloading the car. He laid the poles on the ground and turned to grin at her.

"I'm sorry." he said sheepishly. Ana could never be mad at him. She needed him too much. She was working undercover as a narcotics officer, tailing the biggest cocaine dealer on the east coast, Martin Keamy. He had a pattern of leaving a trail of dead people (mostly people that worked for him) then vanishing without a trace. She'd almost had him cornered a year ago but he put two bullets in her and escaped. That wouldn't happen this time, this time was different. She didn't have Eko then.

"Here, I'll help you pitch the tent." said Ana. They went to work setting up the poles and sliding them through the openings in the tent. She thought about the year they had been working together. He had come to her precinct as a criminal informant, a heroin-dealer-turned-priest. After he helped bring about the fall of the dope-dealing church he was assigned to her as a bodyguard. It was extremely unorthodox but somehow made perfect sense. They had been together every day ever since. Ana was pulled from her thoughts by her friend Libby returning from getting ice for the cooler. Not only was Libby a very close friend of Ana's, she was also a paramedic. If Ana got shot again it would be good to have her close by. Libby shut the ice in the cooler and leaned against the car, surveying the campgrounds. Her gaze came to a halt on the camp next to theirs.

"Our neighbors are acting a little strange." she said. Ana and Eko turned to see what she was talking about.

They had a huge tent already set up and they had also set up a shade tent but nothing else had been unpacked from their car. A man with messy dark hair was playing a Lil Wayne song on an acoustic guitar and an Asian man accompanied him on a drum. A beautiful dark-skinned girl was singing the words while another girl with red hair listened. The car door slammed and a man with short brown hair came around and looked down at all of them.

"Oy!" he had a British accent "Stop having your hippie moment and help me unload the car."

The music stopped and they looked at him. The first man strummed his guitar.

"You have to say it again." he said

"I bloody said it ten times for you all." said the British man.

"Come on, Captain, say it again!" said the dark-skinned girl.

"You'll help me unload the car? All of you?"

They all nodded in unison.

"Fine." He squared his shoulders, thrust his chin up dramatically and cried "This is Sparta!"

His companions dissolved into peals of hysterical giggling. He let them roll around in the grass while he sat in one of the camp chairs and smoked a cigarette.

"I don't understand." said Eko

"I should arrest them for the crime of playing bad music." said Ana. They all laughed and turned to look at their neighbors on the other side. They had arrived during the hippie moment debacle. It was a big group with three cars. They had set up most of their camp, three medium-sized tents and a big, screen mosquito-proof shade tent. A table and camping stove were set up inside.

"Should we go meet the neighbors?" asked Eko

"Not yet," said Ana "I want to scope out the rest of the campgrounds first."

'That's a lot of ground to cover." said Libby. Ana produced two walkie-talkies from her pack.

"Lucky I have my good friend Libby to help me." said Ana, holding one out to her. Libby took it and walked away, melting into the crowds like a shadow. "She was meant for police work." said Ana. Eko nodded his agreement. They walked off together, scanning the crowd.

Kate and Claire had decided it was a lovely day to work on their tans. First, they covered each other in sunscreen while the boys salivated.

"Just pretend they aren't there." said Kate. They spread a big blanket out on the ground outside of the shade tent and enjoyed the sun. The weather was perfect, very sunny but not too hot. The guys joined them eventually, except for Hurley who was in the shade tent cooking bacon. They brought camp chairs out and lounged shirtless, letting the sun make them sleepy. Desmond inhaled deeply through his nose.

"This place smells like our dorm room, brotha." he said to Jack, playfully punching his arm.

"That's funny I was just thinking it smells like that car you had in college." said Sayid. Jack and Desmond reminisced about how they loved to hot-box the beat up old Saturn. Sayid was distracted by a blonde girl with a perfect body. He knew she had a perfect body because she was wearing a bikini and walking right into their camp.

"Hi, I'm Shannon." she said "Mind if I join the beach party?"

There was a chorus of hi's and not at all's and she settled down on the blanket next to Claire and Kate.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" asked Claire

"It is four seventeen!" the voice came from the campsite next to them. The one with a tent that was the size of a small trailer.

"Show yourself, brotha!" called Desmond

"It's almost four twenty come over here!" the voice replied. There was a chorus of giggling inside the tent. Desmond looked around at his companions.

"I'm down." said Sawyer.

"Me too." said Claire.

"I think I'll stay, three years sober and all that." said Charlie. Kate and Shannon offered to stay with him. Sayid had no interest in socializing and Jack wanted to be with Kate.

"You guys are lame!" said Claire. She walked with Sawyer and Desmond into their neighbor's campsite. They left their shoes outside and climbed into the tent. They couldn't even believe it was the inside of a tent. There was a big Oriental rug covering the entire floor, it made the tent very cozy. They had mats set up on the far side with their sleeping bags and pillows. A thin tapestry of Bob Marley hung on the back wall. There were cushions and sleeping bags scattered around the open area, Sawyer would later nickname it the "opium den". To top it off there was incense burning. There were five people either stretched out lazily or sitting Indian style. A man with messy black hair was tuning a ukulele.

"Please, sit, get settled," he said. They settled down on some cushions and looked around in awe.

"Nice place you got here." said Sawyer.

"You like it?" asked a man with an English accent.

"Boys," said a redheaded girl "We haven't even introduced ourselves." She held her hand out to shake all of theirs "My name is Charlotte."

Naomi introduced herself next. Sawyer had to stop himself from visibly drooling. Gault introduced himself as Grant "Captain" Gault. Daniel decided to sing.

"Daniel Faraday!" and strum his ukulele. Miles reminded them that it was time for four twenty after his introduction.

"Oh, no how did we almost forget?" said Daniel. He produced a backpack from what seemed like thin air and started rummaging through it.

"Daniel, you have four twenty all the time, that's why you forgot." said Gault. Claire had been thinking this whole time about where she knew Gault from. She couldn't figure it out so she was just going to ask him.

"I know you from somewhere." she said to the Captain.

"No you don't." he said. The tent got very quiet. Naomi covered her mouth and looked away. Charlotte was concentrating on a spot on the ground. Miles shook with silent laughter.

"Your friends are about to explode you might as well just tell her." said Sawyer.

Gault opened his mouth to speak but the light bulb came on for Desmond first.

"Oy mate! You're on True Blood!" he cried "I love that bloody show."

Once again the Captain's friends started giggling hysterically except for Daniel who was still digging in his bag.

"Oh that's right," said Claire "You're that werewolf, I'm a huge fan."

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." said Sawyer.

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm here, this is my vacation." he said

"No worries, brotha."

Naomi had moved to lay on a cushion next to Gault and she smiled up at him. He reached down and touched her cheek.

"You only smile at me like that when you want something, babe."

"Please say it again."

"No."

"Please."

Everyone else in the tent joined in begging the Captain to "say it again" even Sawyer, Desmond, and Claire who didn't even know what it was.

"Okay, okay!" he yelled "This is the last one for the whole trip, no more!"

There was a chorus of okay's and promises. He did his best wolf face and growled

"Who are we? We're the fuck you crew!"

Everyone in the tent was on the floor in stitches, except for Daniel who had finally found what he was looking for in his bag. He held his pipe in one hand and pulled the sandwich baggie of chronic out of his pocket.

"Hey, you guys I found it let's smoke."

No one even cared that they missed four twenty.


End file.
